A large amount of short-chain halogenated aliphatic hydrocarbons are produced for use as organic solvents, degreasing agents, pesticides, intermediates for the synthesis of various other organic compounds and as ingredients in the manufacture of plastics. The extensive use of these halogenated compounds in industrial processes creates a substantial problem in the disposal of the waste material.
Halogenated aliphatic hydrocarbons as a byproduct in a chemical process can be burned to produce heat, thus, yielding some recovery from a waste product. When the halogenated aliphatic hydrocarbon is released into the environment, removal from the environment occurs by microbial biodegradation. Biodegradation of halogenated aliphatic hydrocarbons results in the formation of carbon dioxide, water and hydrochloric acid when the halogen is a chloride.
The biodegradation of halogenated aliphatic hydrocarbons to carbon dioxide, water and hydrochloric acid by select microorganisms is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,853,334 and 4,877,736. A process for the decomposition of chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, without specifying the microorganism involved is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,491. In addition, the aerobic metabolism of trichloroethylene by Acinetobacter sp. has been reported by Nelson et al., Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 52:383-384 (1986). An overview of the degradation of halogenated aliphatic compounds in the environment is given in Vogel et al., Environ. Sci. Technol., 21: 722-736 (1987).
Rather than burn the halogenated aliphatic hydrocarbons or depend on the biodegradation of the compound in nature, it would be advantageous to have a process whereby the halogenated aliphatic hydrocarbons are converted to a valuable intermediate for use in production of other useful products, such as a chemical intermediate in preparation of polyethers to form polyurethanes or preparation of glycols and polyglycols to form lubricants, surfactants, emulsifiers, etc.